The Real Alec
by Sonam
Summary: Max discovers the real Alec.


Max was sitting on one of the higher buildings in Terminal City. It wasn't the highest but it had the perfect view. From there she could see everything. She could see the perimeter with the transgenics guarding one end and the sector cops guarding the other. But best of all see could see everything that was going on in the headquarters. Everybody was watching Alec rile up Mole. She'd been sitting here all day watching them. Or should she say watching Alec. Because that's what she had really been doing. She had seen how he made everybody laugh with those smart-ass jokes of his. He was the only one who could make even Mole laugh. How serious he becomes when he's working. She remembered when they had gone to rescue some X-6's. He'd lead the operation with utmost efficiency. He'd make a great leader someday. Now he was growing. As a person, as a leader, as a transgenic.

She couldn't believe how much he had changed in a year. Earlier, she used to think that he only cared about himself. How wrong she was. When she looked back, she realized that he was always kind and considerate. But he liked to hide that under that cocky mask of his. He still did. But he couldn't hide himself from her anymore. She started to remember everything he did before the siege. She remembered how he had never forced himself on her back at Manticore even when they were specified to breed in any circumstance. Not only that, he had also lied to Renfro for her. He had tried to warn her to not to try to break out of Manticore. He had helped her when she did. Okay so that had been his mission but still. Later, he had tried to warn Bullet & his unit to ignore the grouping signal. And even rescued me from White. He didn't need to do that. After I'd been a complete bitch to him. He couldn't get himself to kill the X-6 for White so he had just cut off his barcode and even bandaged it and left him at the hospital. But White caught him. So he tried to kill me. But he couldn't, preferring to die instead. But I was so blind I couldn't see that. Instead, I told him to get lost. Later, he even tried to get me my money I lost on that doctor. So what if he tried by stealing the same thing I did and then lost it for both of us, at least he tried. And eventually, he did pay Logan back. He even paid Sketchy money for new clothes when those Steelheads roughed him up. Even if he was trying to cover his ass from Normal coming to know about the scams, he was running under Jam Pony. And he always kept buying us free beer mostly to cover up all the money Sketch lost at pool with him. And those are just small things.

He tried to warn me about Zack. He even came to get me when he found that mermaid. But he covered it up by saying he didn't wanna get exposed. He even ended getting shot because of me but he didn't' say anything. If it were me, I'd probably rag on him for days. Later, he even tried to make it up to Joshua for when he tried to kill him, by getting him some ham hocks, under the pretense that his buyer fell through. But he could never change. Always looking for a deal. Even took Joshua's painting. For the frame. And ended up selling the painting. Moreover, he encouraged Joshua to do more. After all, he couldn't leave the cash he was getting out of the deal. And lost my virus papers. He thought I didn't know about that. But well, Joshua can't keep much to himself. Even helped me with the S1W thing. So what if he had just come to get Asha's address book. He stuck with me throughout the whole thing. He risked being caught. What he didn't say was that he didn't want me to do it alone.

But it was only after the Rachel Berrisford incident that I actually started seeing the real Alec. At first, as usual, I thought the worst of him. I thought that he was there to kill Berrisford. To complete his mission. But when I saw him cry on Rachel's bed, I realized that he wasn't the monster I made him out to be. I could finally understand what Joshua meant when he said that on the outside Alec is full of pretty colors. Tricks and treats. But inside lays darkness and confusion. I tried to help him then, but he didn't want my help. He wanted to be alone. Next week, he was fine. Like nothing had happened. He was the same old Alec. He even let Logan win a game at pool. Poor Logan, did he really think that if Alec had really tried, he would have won. No way. Not only it's hard to beat a transgenic, it's even harder to beat Alec. He even helped to get the money for the cure. It's different thing that he didn't know that at that time. And when he did, I didn't hear the end of it. If being locked in the closet along with him at that time wasn't enough. I was very close to punching him that night. However, later, he spoiled his plans for the night to help me with the Gossamer. Okay, so even I let go of my plan with Logan and we had only one night. Alec could charm the socks off Asha whenever he wanted. Nevertheless, he could have said no. That he didn't was the important thing. He even managed to convince those people the Gossamer had caught that he was some ant-eating animal. Only Alec could do something like that. Although I could kill him for the time, he convinced Joshua to deliver his packages. What was he thinking? Oh, I got back at him for that. That cage fight was utmost satisfying. The idiot couldn't take a bow when I asked him to. Wait a minute, what are you thinking Max? Would you take a bow if you were up by a hundred grand? Poor baby couldn't walk for an entire day. I can't believe how bad I felt about it after that. He couldn't help it if Mia took advantage of him, could he?

He is such a softie beneath that tough exterior of his. He felt so guilty about the whole deal with Sketchy and New World Weekly. And then, a few days later at Crash, he even blew Asha off. He was doing the right thing and yet I didn't cut him any slack. He tried to warn me of my relationship with Logan but as usual, I blew him off. Told him he was jealous. Him, jealous of Logan? What a joke! Yet, he didn't say 'I told you so' when Logan had to be taken to the hospital. He even agreed to come to the hospital as soon as possible. But when he didn't show up, I assumed the worst again. When Sketchy told me he was in jail, I tried so hard to hide that I was worried about him. And when I came to know that he was charged for murder, it felt like the air had been sucked out of me. I couldn't believe that he could do that. But his DNA matched. I couldn't be that wrong about a person, could I? Yes, I could. I didn't wanna listen to his explanations. I felt so hurt at that moment. But then I heard him say about the teeth, I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. Why don't I think before I say something? I should have remembered. Why do I always assume the worst about him? If it were Ben, I would have tried and justified the murder. Hell, hadn't I killed people too. So why blame him? Because he is all the things, I'm not. He always tries to find the positive in a situation. He was joking around even when we were trying to escape. That night I saw yet another side to him. His sensitive side. The one he keeps hidden because he thinks that by showing it, people will think he is weak. But he isn't. H is the strongest person I know. He was strong enough for both of us that night. He tried to act as if he wanted to talk about Ben for me to feel better. But he was so curious to know about the twin that had managed to spend a large part of his life in a free world. The twin for whose sins, he paid for. Yet he seemed to hold no real grudges. Some of course, but he wouldn't be part human if he didn't. He didn't judge me for what happened to Ben. He just understood. I didn't understand, but he did. He held me and let me cry. And the next morning, he was his cocky self again. Yet, he couldn't hide his caring side asking me if it's hard on me to see him. The face of the brother I had killed living a life Ben couldn't have. I was amazed by his insight. Even I didn't realize that although subconsciously it was true. He even came to the Space needle that night. And for once, he said the truth. Not some whacky lie about how the air is so good over here. Just that we both needed a friend. I wanted to blurt out the truth about what I said to Logan right then.

And just a few days later, he was justifying Logan. Saying that Logan really loved me and was doing this for me. The man who tried to keep us apart was now trying to bring us back. He made me talk to Logan even when I didn't want to. He would be devastated when he came to know that, unknowingly, it was him that was keeping us apart. Because he was still a little child in some ways. Like when he acted like such a kid when we had to laser off out barcodes. He doesn't like hurting others despite what he had been taught and gets hurt easily too. He was so worried about me that he teamed up with Logan that one time to find me and Joshua. He thinks I don't know how he dislikes Logan. But he put aside his dislike for me. And all I could think about then was 'I hope Logan doesn't tell him anything.' I felt like such a hypocrite. Even more, when I saw how worried he was about me. He warned me about Normal & Sketchy. He went searching for me in Terminal City. And what was I gonna do? Leave town without even saying good-bye.

Then we started out transgenic movement. He used Normal's obsession for to turn Jam Pony into home for the transgenic movement. Helped me rescue transgenics with that cute friend of his. Man, I was so jealous when they started talking about some mission involving some Lola. I wish I could have such strong friendships like this. But I realized I did. Him. And I was jealous that he had someone other than me. He had become my partner in crime. We did everything together. So much that even Logan asked about him. He wondered why. It was the best time to tell him but I didn't wanna lose my best friend. But Alec knew something was up. He decided that he would deliver Logan's stuff. In the end, I had to tell him. He was very angry. He couldn't believe that I could do something like that to him. He was so disappointed in me. I felt like scum. In spite of that, I asked him not to tell Logan anything. I felt that it was that time I'd hurt him the most. More than even when I had kicked him in his shins. He said that he would tell Logan the truth, not be the bad guy in their love story but he didn't because he didn't wanna hurt me. If I could feel any worse about myself, it was then. Then, his best friend died and there was nothing I could do. He acted as if nothing had happened. But I knew that he was in his own way grieving for his friend. He grieved by getting revenge.

He even tried to help the pregnant girl and the kid. Even if it meant blowing his cover. Even got shot for that. In his left arm. Again. I wanted to slap his arm then. Why did he have to keep putting himself in trouble like that? He could die. I can't even imagine what I'd do without him. Even when I was talking on the phone with the detective, all I was thinking was Alec should get his arm properly patched up. And then, he almost died when that Familiar chick was roughing him up. But he just said in his arrogant, cocky way that she was right where he wanted. Something's never change. He supported me in my decision to stay put at Terminal City, even though he didn't really agree. And he continues to support me till today.

I looked at the HQ. Where did he go? I was so lost in thought I didn't even see him leave.

Just then, Alec comes up from behind.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, you've been looking in all the wrong places." I say, while I stand up.

"So what are you doing here?" he asks, putting his arms around me.

"Looking" I replied.

"For what?" he inquired.

"Nothing" I smiled. He looked at me confused.

"I wasn't looking for something; I was sitting here looking at you."

"All day?" He asked, surprised.

"Yep."

"Like what you see?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Love it." I laughed. And pulled his head down for a long kiss.


End file.
